


Interrupted Kiss

by linaxtic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaxtic/pseuds/linaxtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they wanted to do was enjoy a lazy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Kiss

Yang hummed contentedly as she laid her head in Blake’s lap, her partner’s fingers combing absently through yellow hair while her nose remained stuck in whatever book she was reading now. The dorm room was quiet, Weiss and Ruby having left with a remark about going to get ice cream. Yang was happy for her little sister, that things were going so well with Weiss, especially given how hostile things had initially been between the two. She’d seen them holding hands, sitting close to each other, and spending a lot more time together–Yang was even certain she’d glimpsed them kissing, but didn’t press, knowing Ruby would tell her when she was ready.

Yawning softly, she rolled so she was lying on her back and looking up at the cover of Blake’s book. Deciding to alleviate her boredom, Yang slowly, reached under the hem of Blake’s shirt, fingertips ghosting along her stomach.

“Stop it,” Blake said sharply, without looking up from her book and Yang pouted.

“Come on, Blake. I’m bored.”

“And that’s my problem how?”

Scrunching up her face in a pout, Yang grabbed the book and pulled from the Faunus’ hands, managing to get it away from her in spite of her protests.

“I’m not losing your place, Blake,” she assured her partner, taking the bookmark from the bedside table and putting it between the pages before carefully laying the book aside. Then she sat in Blake’s lap, straddling her.

“I’m the cat and you’re the one demanding attention,” Blake noted with a soft laugh as Yang wrapped her arms around her.

“It’s not often we get the room to ourselves. I thought we shouldn’t waste it.” With a wide grin, Yang leaned in to kiss her. Unable to argue that, and, honestly not wanting to, Blake returned the kiss, moving her hands to Yang’s hips and sharply tugging her closer. The heavy hitter gasped in surprise at the unexpected tug, but she couldn’t stop grinning, gently scratching the top of Blake’s head, right around the base of her ears in the way she knew Blake loved.

A soft hum, almost like a purr, rumbled from Blake’s throat and she pressed as close to Yang as she could, deepening the kiss. Neither noticed the door opening. At least, not until they heard a startled, yet familiar voice, both of them freezing in place. Their eyes widened as Yang scrambled off of Blake, her face as red as her little sister’s cape. They could hear Weiss speak, something about seeing what team JNPR was up to, followed by the sound of a confused Ruby being led away and, finally, the door shutting behind them. Yang groaned, covering her face with her hands, but, before she could say anything, a weight landed on her and she let out an oof, pulling her hands away to see Blake, lying on top of her, their faces inches apart.

“It looks like we’ll be left alone for a while now,” the cat Faunus hummed, grinning as she kissed her girlfriend. In spite of her still shaking hands and flushed face, Yang pulled Blake close, smiling into the kiss. They both had every intention of enjoying this rare, quality alone time as much as possible.


End file.
